


奶油（上）

by brilliant1007



Series: 奶油 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliant1007/pseuds/brilliant1007





	奶油（上）

每次演唱会结束的afterparty，他总是放得特别开。刚刚从舞台上下来，一脸严肃俯瞰一切的他，好像只是他做的表面功夫，转瞬就穿着大背心，下摆露出一根根好看的肋骨，后我们dancer看起了庆功宴。  
这一次似乎特别疯。  
以前的庆功宴，他也赤裸着上身，有些上头似的唱着他的歌和不是他的歌，小口小口喝着饮料或是果酒，放声大笑，然后将肢体扭动到最大。他酒量不好，虽然不是一杯醉，但是喝一点就飘飘然起来，完全不知道在场有多少到炙热的目光投射向他。衣服不好好穿，胸前的白肉晃眼，腋下空荡荡的，小巧的乳头因为酒精作用的关系，翻出深红，瑟缩起来，真想让人去狠狠拧一把。当然这些都是我脑中的废料想法，即使合作了那么久，我也不敢和他有什么太大的肢体接触。别人都说他纯，但我觉得他特别妖，把身边的男的女的折磨地服服帖帖才行，恨不得只对他一个人高潮他才满意。  
之所以说他这一次特别疯，是因为以前他都一个人疯，这次拉着大伙儿一起疯，还特别热情，我有一些把持不住。  
不知道哪个外国佬说要开泳池趴，他在后台就有些醉了，答应地跟着来了，后面四五个保镖跟着，有点滑稽。  
外国佬特别奔放，男的脱得只剩下条内裤就在泳池边走来走去，女的有的只穿了bra，很high地跟着音乐摇摆起来。  
他呢，即使保镖都在，也丝毫不怯场，直接脱了上衣，露出薄薄一层肌肉的上身。为了演唱会，练得很好看，比我大块的肌肉要好看的多，就是现在小女生都喜欢的那种。其实我看了，除了羡慕，也想摸一摸。  
下半身穿了条蓝色的长裤，他也没脱，就跳下水，管自己游了起来。  
上岸的时候，泳池周围的男人，明显都眼神暗了不少。水流从好看的肌肉上留下来，亮晶晶的，想让人舔干净。因为重力的关系，那条休闲裤被拉下了很多，露出一大截红内裤来。内裤很修身，把前面的形状修饰的一览无余，翘挺的屁股和色情的裤疯，让从泳池中爬上来的他，瞬间成了大家意淫的对象。  
他倒全然不在意。  
可能是完全玩high了，他根本没注意到男人女人的目光，拿了份小甜品和路过的人攀谈合照。  
也不知道谁包了两奶油车，刚在和一个女dancer合照的时候，他水滴状薄薄的胸前，就被糊上了一双大手。  
大手满是奶油，在胸前胡乱地摸着，不是打趣的，没有章法的，而是一场色情地摸着奶油，还不忘在拉扯乳尖。乳尖被染上了奶白色，因为撕扯，显得更红了，看起来特别淫糜和可怜。  
我抬头一看，是个年轻的国外小伙，眼睛很漂亮，银灰色，鼻钉闪亮亮的，和他的人一样张扬。也不是我们dancer，可能是哪个国外dancer的bro。他似乎看到我在看他们，朝我露出一口白牙，似乎在和我炫耀，又或者再和我宣誓主权。  
他就这么被摸着，也不反抗，很享受的样子，嘴唇微张，半个人都依靠在鼻钉男孩身上，任由对方鼻息喷在他身上，眼睛眯起来，狭长而狭促。  
我有点气愤，恨自己胆小。  
就在我压抑自己情绪的时候，第二只手摸上他的右胸，如法炮制。很明显，是一个黑老哥的手，也不太懂怜香惜玉，一会儿就把乳尖揉地红肿。  
他似乎不在意，又似乎单纯觉得实在抹奶油大赛，软软地起身，跑到一旁的奶油车上，捧了一大捧奶油，就想往两人身上抹。却没想到后背被结结实实的糊上了一坨鲜奶油。  
这是第三个人的手，竟然是我们同舞社的，平时就比我大胆，老是凑着他身边，一口一个哥地叫着，有意无意地身体接触，谁不知道这是想干嘛。这回，他更是大胆，一双手顺着腰窝摸到了他好看蝴蝶骨。再一路向下，隔着内裤和挂在半当中的外裤，揉捏起他的屁股来。  
他的屁股其实长得很好看。  
很多人都说他没有屁股，可是天天一起练舞，我怎么回不到，小巧却浑圆，肉多却紧致，我也想这样揉捏它们，肯定比女人的胸部还要带感。  
他很怕痒。  
似乎被揉的有些痒，向后摆摆手，示意他拿开。眼角还带这些春色，却又清明起来。  
我看见他又拿着一捧奶油，像个小孩子似的，嘲这几个对他下手的那人那里丢过去，一捧接着一捧一定要报复回来。  
我也想逗逗他，跑过去，握了一把就往他脸上打。  
一击即中。  
他明显愣了一下，随即笑了。用粉嫩的小舌头，舔了舔唇边的奶油，说了句：“好甜”。  
我感觉我脑中一激灵，不知道该说什么了。  
他也没有理我，继续去反击别人，或者主动去攻击奶油车边的男男女女，刚刚有些色情的画面，顿时变得纯真起来。  
只是他始终没有管卡在臀部的外裤，就这么挂在一半的地方，欲脱不脱，该死地诱人。

我为我刚才的胆小懊恼，开了一瓶啤酒，狂灌了几口，没去管他又怎么疯闹去。忽然听到泳池边嘻嘻哈哈地笑声，清脆爽朗，一听就是他。  
不知什么时候，他已经把那条碍事的长裤脱了，留下条暗红色内裤，一个个把他的工作人员和舞伴推下水里，推一个下去，就开心地哈哈大笑。  
他似乎乐在其中。  
而我却把目光聚焦到了他的下半身上。  
形状很好，很饱满。  
两条腿比比直，他又特别白，在夜色中，显得特别地勾人。  
被他推下去的那人，就算被推下去，也要在他的腰上，屁股上趁机摸两把揩油。有的更不老实，勾手把他的内裤拉下一点，露出阴影交错的股缝。  
他不恼，玩得很开心。  
眼中闪着精光，不知道是他在算计男人，还是男人们在算计他。

他又看到我再看他，朝我扯出一个嘴角向下的微笑，不知道是轻蔑还是什么，我就这么走了过去。  
“下一个到你了”。  
我还没站稳，看清他飞扬的银色发丝下的脸，就被他推下了水。  
可我突然灵光乍现，拉着他的手臂一起带入了水。  
他似乎没有算到会出现这样的情况，我俩胸贴着背落入了水里。虽然有浮力，但是还贴得紧。  
我刚就被他撩的不行，阴茎半硬着，火热一片，接触到他柔软的屁股，让我顿时神志清醒起来。  
“我……”我生涩的开口。  
他倒是没在意，不知道是水流的作用还是故意的，饱满的臀部擦过我的阴茎。  
我更硬了。  
“对不起……”  
我其实挺怕他的。平时一个动作跳不好，他就会投来好看的白眼。虽然好看，但全是冷意。现在他也这么看着我，我一堆抱歉唐突的话都卡在嗓子眼里。  
“你看了这么久，就这点胆？”  
“啊？”  
我没理解他的意思，喝了酒他的他，嗓音比平时的汽水音多了几分暗哑，除了冷淡，更多的是诱惑，把我的脑子绕得一团浆糊。还没等反应过来，一只手抚上了我硬的不行的地方。  
他的手很细，手指修长，灵活而大胆，如一条小蛇，竟然伸进了我的内裤里。我突然有点庆幸，又或是有点懊恼，这么在party刚刚开始，就把自己的外裤给脱了。  
他很大胆。  
线条感十足的美背靠在我身上，反手很有技巧地撸着我的阴茎，坏心的用不长的指甲，挠着我硬的不行的柱体，颇为挑逗地虚虚握着我的蛋，还在马眼处挠刮。我的性经验不算丰富，经不住这种撩拨。  
可我没想到，表面上看似单纯的他，可并非像他脸表现的那么清纯，这双手还不知道帮多少人撸过，这么懂怎么样让人想射却射不出来。快一个月的集训，一起流汗一起练舞，我以为我很了解这位大明星了，没想到我还是知道的太少。  
我还是射了出来。  
一半在他手上，一半黏在内裤上。  
他倒是不在意，抽出手，泳池的水，很快就冲走了我的精液，好像一切都不曾发生一样。  
“我……”  
“你还是先看看周围吧。”  
他依旧很冷淡，眼神多了一些清明，因为他的话，我才注意到周围。刚才他帮我手淫，整个人都靠在我身上，现在泳池边的男人，大多数都是高壮的外国人，还有我的那个同舞社的兄弟，都朝我投来意味深长的目光，仇视？说不上，可能是嫉妒，可能是不爽，也可能是其他，我不知道，因为我还处在高潮后的余韵以及他的魅惑中，脑子转不起来。可暧昧的泳池，肉体，和开放的afterparty，谁都知道我们刚刚在水里做了什么吧。

在我以为我会和这群高壮的男人们，因为他这个大明星大打出手的时候，他起身上了泳池。  
月光洒下，照在他银色的发丝上，显得特别一起风发。  
内裤吸水性很好，把他的轮廓勾勒地很明显。  
他的下体，明显也是硬着，我这个角度看得特别清楚。我想是因为刚才，因为刚才我……这么想我又有点兴奋，能把我的大明星，我的女神搞硬了，算夙愿吗？  
“还愣着做什么，我有点喝多了，你把我送回房间。”  
我不明白他的意思。  
又好像明白他的意思。  
我的确处过几个对象，也打过炮，但我现在像个毛头小伙，匆匆忙忙爬上岸，差点因为泳池边滑，而没站稳。随便用放在一旁的毛巾擦了擦头，想给他也擦擦，又觉得不妥，无力地放下毛巾。  
他似乎被我的动作给逗笑了，稚气的露出他的酒窝和弯弯的眉眼。  
“走吧。”  
他走得不稳，因为酒精或者别的原因。可我不敢上前扶他。倒是之前一旁虎视眈眈的男人们，之前还想来找我单挑，现在都悻悻泱泱的。  
是啊，他虽然是瘦瘦小小的，光彩照人的美艳大明星。，  
但他是这里的boss，没人敢不听他的。

我记不得是怎么走到房间的。好在party就在他住的酒店开，不然可能我俩在车里就来了一炮。  
进门，灯还没看，他就把我也在房门上，冰凉的手，摸上我的胸膛。外头穿的浴衣被他轻松的脱下。我被他的热情吓到了。  
他的嘴唇，带着清甜的酒气，咬上了我的嘴巴。我想到他好看的嘴唇，粉嫩，肉欲，中间还有一条细缝，不由自主地，我把舌头伸出来，舔他饱满的下唇和唇缝。  
“恩……”  
他有些情动，有肌肉的上臂勾着我的脖子，牙齿咬住我舔他嘴唇的舌尖，加深了这个吻。  
他的舌头很灵活，在我嘴里搅动，扫过我的齿贝，唾液沿着嘴角留下，借着月光，隐约看到划过他好看的喉结，特别色情。  
我看呆了。  
但是因为我的不专心，他有些懊恼，狠狠地咬住我的舌头，示意我专心。  
我吃痛。  
从party开始到现在，我都被他占据主动，我深刻意识到自己的废物，懊恼而不甘心。  
我的力气比他大，比他高，比他壮，我应该主导这一切。什么boss，什么哥哥，什么高高在上不可侵犯的大明星，都滚蛋去吧，我要狠狠地艹这个人，贯穿他，让他说出全世界最骚的话，求我，求我把他艹哭。  
我抓住他后颈浴衣的领子，将他摔在墙上，一只脚插进他的双腿间，加深了这个吻，齿贝碰撞，舌头撕咬。他的阴茎好像从泳池起身，都一直保持着半勃的状态，又硬又热地抵在我的大腿上，似乎又胀大了些，将红色的内裤高高顶起，色情得不行。

五星级酒店的豪华套房，采光就是不错。真正两大面的落地窗，即使不开灯，屋外的月光，也能将屋内照得些发亮。  
终归是我年轻，我体力更好。  
他被我亲地有些脱力，背脊轻轻的倚在墙上，一只手抵住墙壁，另一之后紧紧勾着我的脖子，仿佛一松开就要滑下去一般，像极了渴水的鱼儿，在寻求救命稻草。眼角翻红，似乎有点泪光。本就鲜艳的嘴唇，被啃咬地如同烂熟的番茄，让人不禁想再狠狠地吸上一把。嘴边还有不知道是我的还是他的津液，夜光中在唇边和喉结出泛着光泽。  
嘴唇微张，眼神迷离，像极了他在舞台上跳lay u down的表情。似乎是陷入了欲望的深渊，又或者他本身是清明的，只是勾引我陷入欲望的深渊罢了。  
我看呆了些许，竟有些这么漂亮的模样他自己也该看到的冲动，所以我三两下脱了他的浴衣，丢在一旁，把他狠狠地敲在落地窗上。  
“咚。”  
力气有点大，我明显感觉他的吃痛和不悦，好在他没说什么，让我的胆子又打了起来。  
“转过去，自己看看你现在的骚样。”  
我把他整个人翻过去，让他光裸的身体，贴住透明的玻璃窗。虽然是夏天，但是玻璃窗自带冰冷的温度，小巧的深粉色乳尖贴到窗前，颤颤巍巍地站了起来，瑟缩变硬，像两颗石子一般，抵住玻璃。  
他明显很享受的样子。我猜他骚气的乳头肯定热的不行，靠着玻璃窗降火，因为他正有一下没一下地摩擦着乳尖，乳头因为摩擦力，被拉长，在弹回，在窗上留下并看不见的痕迹。他做得那么不着痕迹，以为我没有发觉，其实我早就发觉了。  
他的乳头很好看，这是和他一起练舞这么久来，我早就知道的。颜色很浅，有时候是粉色，有时候是浅褐色，我无数次想，如果我用手指去夹它们，用牙齿去咬它们，会变成什么样的颜色，艳红色吗？形状也很好看，不像我们这种跳舞的，两块大胸肌，毫无美感。他水滴状的薄薄的胸肌，像极了女孩子，不知道触感是什么样，真的很想让人摸一摸。  
事实上，我确实上手了。  
食指和中指夹着他右侧的乳头，在手中捻攒着。另一只手抓住他一头汗湿的头发，让他被迫仰头，喉结高高抬起，像极了献祭的模样，胸却贴窗更近了，他热地不行，没错，我手里的乳尖又热又硬。  
“哥，似乎很享受呢，是吧？”  
我胆子真的大了，还戏谑他。他没理我，只顾着对着玻璃窗蹭着另一边的乳头，比我更加粗暴地对待他自己。  
我学着他刚才给我手淫的动作，用我留了一点的指甲，如搔刮他的乳孔，不出意外，他浑身如同过点的一般，脚差点一软没有站稳。  
看来他的乳尖真的很敏感。但是他哪里不敏感呢？明明浑身骚的不行，却要装作高岭之花的样子。就像我早就知道他脖子敏感的不行，哪怕别人吹一口气，他的脖子都能翻红。而我当下也立刻这么做了。  
对着他脖子吹起，从他的发根处舔舐他的后颈，用舌尖在他的第七节颈椎凸起处打圈圈。他脖子这么敏感，哪受得了这份刺激，腿瞬间脱力，整个人倒向我，我如同人肉沙发一样，被坐到了地上。  
酒店的落地窗，虽然外面看不到里面，里面却能清清楚楚地倒影出他现在的模样。双腿大张，大腿很肉，又白，内裤前端已经被濡湿得不行，深了好大一块，一大包鼓鼓地顶起来，看起来已经完全勃起了。胸前，被我和自己玩过的乳头更是硬的不行，朝上高高挺起，像少女的胸一样，让人欲罢不能。眼神迷茫，脸蛋因为情动的关系红扑扑的，头发丝散乱地飞在脑门上，汗湿。不知道为什么，这样一副情动的模样，汗津津的，却散发着有人的奶油气息，月光下，浑身雪白的他，想一块红宝石奶油小方，等着我去采撷。  
“大明星，喜欢自己的骚样吗？”  
“哥，想不想要我帮帮你？还是扶你去休息。”  
我似乎掌握了诀窍，在欺负他这件事情上。我就想弄哭他，哭得稀里哗啦惹人怜爱最好，哭得不要像高高在上的大明星那样最好。但是我始终是高估了自己。他就像一条毒蛇一样，不知道究竟是我控制他，还是他魅惑我。  
“帮我。”  
这是这么久说的第一句话，话匣子一旦打开，便开始多起来。  
“左边”  
我秒懂他的意思是左边的乳头受到了冷落，我的搔刮明显比他自己玩要爽得多。美人让我玩他，我哪有不玩的道理。我很狗腿的左右手指齐开，用指甲重重地去搔刮他两边饥渴的乳头。手掌在薄薄的胸肌上打圈揉捏。他的胸肌真的练得和我们不一样，不是硬邦邦的，竟然和少女一边柔软，和发面团子似的，揉多了就会揉开。怎么说呢，他的胸被我玩得大了些。  
“重一点。”  
我看着这白花花的两坨入神，慢了动作，他睁开眼睛，本在全心享受的他，甩了我的白眼。  
他的白眼我是真的受不住。练习的时候怕，现在也怕。这还哪敢分心，把他的身体转过来，我低头用口腔包住一边的乳头，乳头婴儿吸母乳一般，吮吸起来；用牙齿轻轻地咬着硬的不行的小石子，很满意听到他口腔流泻出来的闷哼声，和身体小幅地抽搐。  
我把他搞得性质勃勃，真的是我的荣幸，我的大明星。


End file.
